


Firebird, Songbird

by epsilonfive



Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Fluff, KITT's voice appreciation, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: KITT has an upgrade installed which allows him to sing and carry a tune.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Firebird, Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a bunch of ideas and i figured the best way to format them is in a series of ficlets. this was one of them. not sure where it came from, but i had the thoughts of how to write it and so it's the first part in the series. some friends showed me william daniels singing and he has such a nice, proper, smooth voice, and it helped inspire this. i also figured april would be more likely to do this than bonnie, so she made it into the story. enjoy!

Michael emerged, coffee in hand, to find April fiddling with something at KITT’s voice panel, and he almost dropped the mug he was holding.

“Uh, April?”

April jumped, hitting her head on KITT’s roof and cursing softly. She brought herself out of KITT and stood up straight, looking slightly guilty as she put her hands in her jumpsuit pockets.

“Hey Michael,”

“What were you doing in there?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning to the side a bit to try and get a view of KITT’s interior. He didn’t look too messed with, at least. “You weren’t changing KITT’s voice, were you?”

“Oh no, of course not!” She said quickly, looking down and toeing a piece of plastic on the floor.

“Uh huh,” Michael said, disbelieving, as he took a swig of his coffee. 

“I was just, um,” She shifted slightly. KITT was unusually quiet. “I was just giving him a check up. Right, KITT?”

KITT didn’t respond at first, and April’s eyes shifted to a wrench lying on a workbench, not that it would’ve done any damage, but Michael was afraid she might try to cause some to get a reaction. Thankfully, KITT’s voice sounded off.

“Yes, April. A check up, to make sure my system is completely in tact,”

“Right...” Michael’s gaze flicked between them suspiciously, but KITT sounded the same as he always did, so Michael supposed he was fine with whatever was happening at the time. He shrugged and downed the rest of his coffee before leaving it on a nearby surface, then moved towards KITT with a quick touch of April’s arm. He slipped into the front seat as though he had done it since he was born and closed the door, saluting April before backing out and heading on his way.

The drive was silent; not uncomfortable, but Michael could sense that KITT was holding something back. After a few moments, both of them spoke at the same time.

“What was--”

“Michael, April was--”

They both stopped, and Michael chuckled lightly.

“You go first,”

“No, by all means, Michael. After you,”

“Well uh,” Michael said, scratching his head before making a turn. “Was it really a check up she was doing? She looked and sounded guilty as hell,”

“Ah. Well...”

“As a matter of fact, _you_ sound guilty too, KITT,”

“I am no such thing!”

“If you say so,”

“If you must know, she was... performing an upgrade. She was curious, and when she offered the idea to me, I admit I was interested. The thing is, it’s not... particularly useful in terms of missions. It offers us no advantage. It’s just an... extra,”

“An extra...?” Michael’s mind went racing with possibilities, all of which rather ridiculous and definitely useless, but he couldn’t pinpoint any which would make sense. “Don’t suppose you’ll tell me what that is?”

KITT was quiet for a moment, then; “You will find out, sooner or later.”

Arguing with KITT on something he was stubborn about usually ended up with them talking in circles, so Michael dropped it. KITT was handling perfectly fine as normal, and his voice and personality was the same too, so Michael didn’t feel any need to worry. So long as KITT was KITT, he was fine with whatever April had been doing.

After a few hours of driving in the direction of their next case, something which didn’t seem too serious and Michael hoped didn’t turn out to actually be a dire situation as it often did, he felt his stomach rumble.

“Skipped breakfast, did we Michael?” KITT chided, sounding worried. “You know it’s not good for you to do that,”

“Yeah, I know,” Michael sighed, keeping an eye out for a diner or store with easy parking. “I just kinda forgot,”

“Well stop doing that,” KITT said curtly. “Make a note for yourself every evening before bed,”

“Yeah alright _mom_,” Michael said with a grin, rolling his eyes but appreciating the concern all the same. “I’ll pick up something from the store,”

“Snacks again?”

“Nah... well kinda. Figure a sub’ll do me, and some snacks with that. Is that okay?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Better than nothing,” KITT sighed.

“Maybe I just wanna stay with you longer,” Michael said sweetly, spotting a parking space near a store and moving smoothly into it. “If I get something at a diner, I’m gonna have to eat it in there and not in you,”

KITT’s front sensor swept in the form of a blush.

“Well. I suppose I can’t argue with that,”

“I thought so,” Michael said triumphantly, opening the door and patting the dashboard affectionately. “Be back in a sec, buddy.”

It didn’t take long for Michael to choose what he wanted; he knew his favourites and he knew what he felt like. While he waited in line, he thought he could hear faint singing. He looked around, curious, and then almost as soon as it started, the singing stopped. He shrugged and shuffled forward. 

When he was second in line, the singing started again, and it took him about a minute to find the source. It was his comlink watch. Perplexed, he brought it to his ear. It sounded... _like KITT_.

He was about to speak into it when it became his turn, and he lurched forward, placing his goods on the counter as the cashier rang it up. 

After he had paid, he moved to the side and waited a while. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. Sure enough, soft singing sounded again, and it was so proper, and so sweet sounding, that Michael felt a small tug at his heartstrings. He moved the comlink closer to his ear again and listened. He was unsure of the song, but it sounded more to KITT’s taste than his own. Despite this, he found himself listening intently, his body relaxing as though he was hearing the most calming sound in the world.

It took a few minutes before he could tear himself away, lowering his hand and exiting with his bag. Abrupt silence again. He opened KITT’s door, lowered himself inside, closed it, then put the bag on the passenger seat. 

“Are you alright, Michael?” KITT said after some time, when Michael hadn’t moved. “You haven’t started eating,”

“Oh right,” Michael said quickly, reaching for the bag and pulling out a sandwich, opening it and taking a large bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and then; “So. You can sing,”

Michael could practically feel KITT flustering, smiling a little as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“Ah,” KITT said, sounding slightly strained. “So you heard it?”

“Yeah. On the comlink,”

“Oh blast!” KITT said, and Michael sniggered. “April needs to take another look, it seems she didn’t manage to install it completely right, or she didn’t get time to finish. It looks like when I sing, it automatically sets off the comlink, a trigger which can be fixed, at least,”

“So that’s what she was doing, and why you guys were so embarrassed. It really is pretty pointless,”

“Yes, well, it was an intriguing thought. And human singing is interesting to me. I wanted to try,”

“I didn’t say _completely_ pointless,” Michael pointed out, swallowing some more sandwich. “It was nice,”

“Nice?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, stuffing the remaining food into his mouth and saying the next word through the mush. “Nish.”

“Michael, please try not to talk with your mouth full,” KITT said, but his voice was laced with affection. “So you like it?”

“Yeah, I like it. What were you singing before?”

“I am not sure. Something I heard on the radio once, before you changed it. I think our tastes differ,”

“Maybe. But I kinda like whatever you were singing,”

“Really?”

“It was good to listen to,” Michael said before licking his fingers and digging into the bag for a drink. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,”

“Right now?”

“If that’s okay,”

“Well, yes, of course, if that’s what you wish, but I don’t see why you would want to hear it,”

“Because. You have a nice voice, KITT,”

“I do?”

“I mean I like your speaking voice already, and your singing voice sounds just like what you would sound like. Which... I guess makes sense,” Michael said, his head hurting slightly from that confusing comment. “Anyway, it’s good. It relaxes me,”

“It does?”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded sincerely, reaching for a bag of chips. “We got time. Gimme a song, KITT, and then we can go,”

“Very well Michael. Would you like me to scan for your favourites?”

“Another time,” Michael said gently. “Right now I want you to sing what you were before,”

“Of course.” KITT said, sounding pleased, and Michael sank back into the leather of the seat as KITT began to sing, making a mental note to thank April when he and KITT next touched base.


End file.
